Forgetting The Past
by All-Smiles1234
Summary: Seth/OC fanfic. Ila has been on the run most of her life from the people that killed her family and are now coming after her. She managed to avoid them for a few years but when they come back, they wont stop until they have her in their grip.
1. Chapter 1

**A/M: So I am back with a new fanfiction. This time I have tried something different. Now let me get this out there. I am NOT a Twihard or whatever you call it. I liked the books and thought that the end of the Breaking Dawn part 2 was stupid with Seth dieing. I am sorry if you haven't seen the movie yet or read the books. I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1  
**I'm running.  
Running through a forest.  
The greens of the trees fly past in a blur of green's and brown's as I jump over fallen branches and slide through mud, trying to escape.  
Trying to escape the people who killed my family.  
Vampires.  
Evil creatures, really.  
Drinking the blood of innocent people.  
It's disgusting.  
I think that I am running through the forest of La Push but I can't be sure. I have been running for a few weeks now.  
I was looking for someone.  
Someone like me, specifically.  
Leah Clearwater.  
My best friend.

_**~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~  
**_ Leah and I have been friends ever since 10th grade when I moved here from Australia. I was the weird, anti-social girl who sat in the back of the class room who wrote song lyrics and band names all over her books and stuff.  
I was sitting down with my head phones in, blasting _'Do you want me (dead?)'_ by _All Time Low_, when I saw out of the corner of my eye someone walk into the class room and walk in my direction. I got up and was about to walk out of the class room when I tripped over something lying on the floor, my head phones falling out of my ears, so I could hear the 'popular' girls laughing at my misfortune.  
"Stupid sluts" I hissed out under my breath, picking up my stuff and putting it in my bag, putting my head phones back in my ears just in time to hear the beautiful voice of Alex Gaskarth sing "_And how you walk around like you shine brighter_".  
Story of my life.  
When I looked back on what I tripped over I saw nothing.  
Great.  
I tripped over a flat surface.  
That takes serious talent.  
I walked out of the car park just as it started raining.  
Yay…. Not… I mean, don't get me wrong. I love the rain, but I don't want my iPod dying because it is my life.  
Anyway, I was walking down the road, the forest on either side of me, when pain ripped straight through me.  
And I'm not talking about stabbing pain.  
Oh no.  
I'm talking about feeling like someone was ripping a hole in my stomach with rusting pliers, one layer of skin at a time.  
That kind of pain.  
I remember being dragged off into the woods by my arms then waking up on someone's couch, my head pounding and my mouth feeling like it was filled with cotton balls.  
"Hey there kid. How ya feeling?" asked a gruff voice sitting across from me.  
"Uh. Where am I?" I asked, sitting up and wincing as my head started pounding double time.  
"You're at my house. I'm Sam."  
He held out his hand for me to shake and I just stared at it pointedly, then back at his face. He just awkwardly let his hand drop and stood up, saying something about getting… Emily? I think that's what it was.  
He walked back into the room with a very pretty girl holding his hand. She had three large scars running down the side of her face but I quickly looked away. I know how it feels to have scars and people look at me like a freak for having them.  
She sat down in front of me and told me some cool stories about shape shifters and how Sam, the guy from before I think, was one and so was I.  
There had only been one female shifter before and that was a girl named Leah Clearwater, but she had gone missing a few months back. Her brother, Seth, had left the day after, looking for her.  
A few days after that they found me.  
The vamps.  
The same ones that had taken Leah, I'm guessing.  
They took me when I was running the boarder.  
They basically spear tackled me to the ground and put this rag over my mouth with some sickly sweet smelling shit on it.  
When I came to I was tied to a wall with some seriously thick chains that even I couldn't break.  
When they unchained me they led me to a room filled with other people in similar positions as my own. People of all different ages were here, ranging from age 5 to mid twenties. As I was scanning the faces of the people in the room my eyes drifted over a particularly run down looking girl. Her black hair was down to her mid back and was greasy and caked with blood and dirt.  
The vampire who was behind me unlocked my hands and pushed me forward, into the pit of scarred and broken shells of people who once had a normal-ish life. I quickly made my way over to who I hoped was Leah and whispered in her ear who I was and how I would try to get her out even if it killed me.  
"It's impossible. We have tried everything. They just keep getting stronger as we get weaker. They plan to mold us into this indestructible army." She whispered back, shuddering as a violent shiver racked her body.  
Before I could answer her there was a commotion near the door.  
I could hear a little boy crying out for help and when she was pushed into the room my eyes widened in shock.  
It a little boy, no older than four being dragged by the arms and was thrown onto the floor and was left there, crying his eyes out.  
I couldn't stand to see this.  
I got up off of the ground where I was sitting with Leah and walked slowly over to the little boy.  
"Hey. You okay?" I asked softly.  
"Nah-Ah" he sniffled, shuffling away from me.  
"Hey. Its okay. I gonna help get everyone out of here." I smiled when he started to shuffle closer to me. "I'm Ila" I said softly.  
"Peirce." He mumbled looking down.  
"Well Peirce I am gonna help everyone get out. That includes you."  
_**~~~~~~END FLASH BACK~~~~~~~**_  
I made that promise to him three years ago but never kept my promise until now.  
As I run through the forest I could feel Peirce on my back trying to keep his grip on my fur.  
As I weaved in between the trees I could see a beach coming up through the gaps in the trees. Just as I was about to break out of the cover of the trees I was pushed sideways by one of the stupid vamps.  
I could hear Peirce screaming my name so I phased in mid air and caught him in my arms before he could be harmed.  
In times like this I am so glad the vamps injected me with some sort of mixture that caused me to have clothes on when I fazed back.  
I landed on my feet with Peirce in my arms and kept running.  
I was running up a cliff and I could hear the distant sound of laughter coming from the top. I could hear the vamps closing in on me so I swapped my little man from my front to me back and phased.  
I started putting more space between the vamps and us but it was only a little bit. Not far enough.  
With the momentum I had from running in wolf form I phased and caught Peirce, clutching him to my front.  
It seemed that everything had slowed down.  
I was running towards the edge of the cliff with my little trooper clutching my arms for dear life.  
The people I heard laughing before turned around when they heard me running out of the trees and saw me phase from wolf to human.  
I didn't get the chance to count them all because before I knew it, time had gone back to normal and I was flying off the edge of a cliff with a seven year old clutching my black band shirt.  
I only just had enough time to tell Peirce to hold his breath before we hit the icy depths that is known as the ocean.

* * *

**Ohhhhh cliffy. Don't get used to chapters this long. I had an inspiration burst ,and that didn't make sense, so I wrote and this was the out come. R&R to tell me what you think or PM me if you have any questions. I am sorry if I have sounded like a bitch in the A/N's and I am sorry if I did but I get nervous about posting new fanfictions. Please R&R and I will give you a cyber hug through PM's. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO don't forget to review please. **


	2. Imprinting?

**A/N: So I am back with another chapter, YAY! So I would like to start off by saying thank you to all the people who reviewed on the first chapter, it really meant a lot to me ^.^ Anyway, I would like to give a cyber-hug to 'ellawilliamsxx' and a huge thanks to all the people who reviewed. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

******IMPORTANT INFORMATION! **  
So a lot of you were confused in the last chapter and I promise that it will all be explained in the next chapter. All you need to know is that this is set one year after Breaking Dawn and that it is a Seth/OC story.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2.**  
The first thought I had when I dragged myself and Peirce up onto the shore of the beach was that I am going to need to get out of here quickly.  
The my thoughts drifted to my water logged companion that was coughing up half the sea from his lungs.  
I picked him up and asked him if he was okay as I started walking up the beach, only to turn around and start running up the other end because the people from the cliff were walking out of the tree's, basically jogging towards me.  
"Okay, Peirce? I am gonna put you down and I need you to start running towards those caves with me when I say go, alright?" I asked him quietly, setting him on the ground.  
"Yep." He nodded.  
We started speeding up when I could hear them getting closer.  
I am so lucky there isn't anyone on the beach apart from us right now or I would get in serious trouble for what I did next.  
"NOW!" I yelled at him.  
Peirce ran away as quick as he could and I phased and ran after him.  
I heard some gasps and groans come from behind me but I kept running.  
Well, that was until I heard the one voice I hadn't heard in three, closing in on four years. Sam.  
"Lala!?" I heard him ask in my mind.  
"Huh?"  
Great now I was distracted.  
I jumped mid air and phased into my human form.  
"Little man you can stop running now." I called out to Peirce.  
He ran back to me and jumped into my arms.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
"Never better." I smiled.  
"SAMSAM!" I screamed out, running up to him and spear tackling him to the ground, after putting Peirce down, of course.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked after violently shoving me off him into the sand.  
"Looking for Leah. I haven't seen her since I helped her escape." I shrugged.  
"Come back home and I will get the whole story from you." He suggested.  
"Sure."  
And that's how I ended up on the same couch I was sitting on three or four years ago eating only god knows what but it tastes amazing.  
"It's so good to have you back La." Emily said, handing me more food.  
"It's good to be home Em but please, lay off on the food will ya? I have been eating virtually nothing for the past three years now." I half joked.  
When I said this it brought on another round of tears on Emily's part and Sam and I rolling our eyes at her stupid tears.  
"But I'm fine now, though. Thanks to Sam finding me." I smiled at Sam as I said this.  
"Leah should be here soon," said Quil, walking in through the front door, "Who's this?" he asked when he saw me.  
Before anyone could answer I piped up saying, "What? Little Quily doesn't remember me? I am heartbroken." I said looking at him disapprovingly.  
"La? Oh my god! La! It's you! You're back!" he screamed, running up to me and crushing me in his arms.  
"Cant… breath." I managed to get out.  
"Oh… sorry." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Okay I'm here now. What's so important?" demanded a very familiar voice.  
"Nothing much. Just, well, me." I shrugged.  
"Oh my god." Leah whispered. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.  
"Hey Leah." I said softly.  
Instead of giving me a hug like I thought she would, she ran out of the room and out the front door, so me being, well, me ran after her.  
"Leah? What's wrong?" I heard a masculine voice that sent shivers down my spine ask once I got outside.  
She didn't say anything just kept running.  
"LEAH GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW" I screamed at her once I got (well fell) down the three steps outside of the front door.  
"I thought you were dead!" she screamed when I stopped a few meters away from her.  
"Well I'm not, okay? So stop being a such a child and hug me you bitch." I said, trying to blink away the tears that threatened to fall.  
She ran up to me and basically pulled me to the ground, sobbing into my shoulder.  
I wrapped my arms around her and just comforted her; after all there isn't much I could do.  
When I heard voice's at the door I turned around to see that Sam was holding a very confused Peirce's hand. I waved over to Peirce and gently but firmly separated myself from Leah.  
"Your remember Peirce, don't you?" I asked when he had reached us.  
"Of course. Wow you have gotten big haven't you?" she asked him, pulling him into a hug.  
He just nodded his head and hugged her back.  
"So what the hell is going on right now? Who is the girl and little boy?" asked the same masculine voice from before.  
"Oh right. Sorry. Seth this is Ila **(A/N: spelt like I-L-A just in case you were wondering.)** She saved me and all the others from those vamps three years back. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be standing here right now." She said. "La, this is my brother Seth."she said just as I made eye contact with my soul mate.  
My imprint.  
Leah's brother.  
Seth Clearwater.  
Ah shit.

* * *

**So another chapter is done. R&R to let me know what you think. Sorry if there is a few mistakes it is 11:50PM and I haven't been sleeping lately so thumbs up for insomnia or however you spell it. This chapter was actually kinda fun to write. ****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry about the wait I have school and shit going on. This chapter is what happened to her so hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3  
**So after I got over the initial shock of having found the one thing that I was looking for in life yet dreading aswell, I got up off of the ground and made a bee line towards Peirce, who was following a butterfly around the front yard.  
"Hey, do you wanna go inside and get some… food?" I asked, bending down to level.  
"Okay." He smiled, grabbing my hand.  
I turned around to see what Leah was doing, but all I could see a very confused pack of Wolves.  
No Seth or Leah in sight.  
Huh.  
When we got inside I yelled out at the top of my lungs, "YO EMILY! WHERE IS MY GOD DAMN FOOD?" and she replied with, "GET IT YO SELF LAZY!"  
We have a love hate relationship happening.  
"SAM! Emily won't make us food!" I whined when he walked through the doors.  
"You heard the women. Get it 'yo self'". He sound ridiculous saying 'yo sefl'.  
"Fine" I huffed.  
Half an hour later I had successfully managed to burn off half of one of Quils eyebrows and throw a spatula at Jared, who said 'run for your lives' and attempted to run to the door, only to get a spatula to the head and slip over in something I had spilt on the ground.  
That was when Seth and Leah walked into the kitchen.  
"Whats going on in here?" asked Seth.  
"Well this little shit-" Jared broke off when I hit him with the spatula again.  
"No swearing around Peirce." I growled, "and Emily wouldn't make me and Peirce here some food and Sam told us to make it ourselves, and… yeah… this happened…" I explained, blushing slightly at his loving gaze.  
"Oh my god. THEY LET YOU IN A KITCHEN?!" Screamed Leah, before falling onto the floor and rolling around laughing.  
"They wont be anytime soon." I muttered, picking up the phone and ordering pizza and managing to convince the delivery guy to get me some Mc Shit **(A/N: 'Mc Shit' is Mc Donald's, my family and I call it that… no offense to people who work there I love it)** on the way.  
"So… DIBS NOT CLEANING UP MY MESS!" I yelled, picking up Peirce, throwing him over my shoulder and running out the room laughing.  
I heard other people doing the same as me until Jared was the last to call out.  
He came storming into the room and pointed an accusing finger at me.  
"This is all _your_ fault." He growled at me.  
"You snooze you lose." I shrugged.  
His only reply was to jump on me from the other side of the lounge room and start fighting with me, not serious or anything, just a few soft punches here and there.  
In the end I won by sitting on his chest, which he said was cheating.  
"Okay guys enough fighting. The food is here so eat it then Ila can tell us what happened after she got everyone out." Said Sam, always ruining peoples fun.  
Once we had all finished eating, Peirce was put to bed because it was around 10:30.  
"Do you want my life story?" I asked sarcastically.  
"Well Seth and Leah don't know it so yes please." Said Sam, not catching onto my sarcasm.  
"Fine." I grumbled, "I moved here when I was 15 turning 16 **(A/N: In Australia we are 14 turning 15 or 15 turning 16 when in grade 10) **from Australia, because people had killed my family there and I had a distant cousin here or something, I guess. They never told me. Anyway I was in the last session of my first week and when I was walking home I felt this excruciating pain. It felt like I was being ripped in half. I guess that the pain was that bad that I passed out because when I woke up again I was laying on Sam and Emilys couch. Emily told me the legends because I was making Sam uncomfortable, I guess." I chuckled. "Anyway, she told me that two years before that there had been a giant battle and everyone lived and so on. Apparently a few months before I changed Leah was taken and Seth went looking for her. One night I was running the boarder in wolf form when the same people found me.  
"The spear tackled me to the ground and chloroformed me. When I woke up I was in a room with other people, ranging from age 5 to25 in it. I recognized Leah from a picture I had seen and made my way over to her. She told me that they planned to make us into some sort of army. Before I could answer Peirce was thrown into the room crying so I went over and comforted him. I vowed that day that I would get him and everyone else out of there. About a year later full of harsh training and even harsher punishments I finally found a way to get everyone out safely. By that time there had to be a good 300 people there. I managed to get almost everyone out apart from a few people and myself. I was nearing the door when I heard Peirce screaming my name. I couldn't leave him so I turned back and went looking for him.  
"When I found him he was struggling in the grip of a vampire. I nearly phased right on the spot, but luckily I didn't. I and a few others were kept but the others were killed. I had plenty of chances to leave but I never could because they had Peirce. Anyway their training continued and it got harsher as I got older. Two years later, when Peirce was 7, I managed to get out with Peirce. They finally realized but by then were on our way here. We were running through the forest when I heard laughter so I lead them towards them. I didn't know what I would have done if it turned out it was humans at the top of the cliff, but luckily it was you guys. I didn't know it was the guys when I jumped off the cliff or when I made it to shore, so when I saw you on the beach my first instinct was to shift, they had already seen me do it so I didn't really care anymore. I told Peirce to run and before I knew it I was in wolf form with Sam's voice in my head. Once we caught up on the beach, he brought me here and… yeah… you all know the rest." I concluded.  
I looked around the room to see a lot of shocked faces. One in particular caught my attention.  
Seth's face was a mixture of shock, horror, awe, hatred but the one that stood out the most was the look of pure love he was giving me.

* * *

**Wow this chapter is long. As I was saying, I have shit going on at school because one my best friend's left because of bullying so it was just the two of us and now my other best friend is leaving me ;-; so I am friendless.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**I just finished watching Bridge to Terabithia and I only cried twice. I am so proud of that.**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!  
WHAT MOVIE HAVE YOU CRIED IN?!**

**REMEMBER TO R&R OR I WILL CRY. I PROBABLY WILL ACTUALLY BECAUSE I HAVE NO FRIENDS AT SCHOOL NOW. PLEASE R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am soooooooooooo sorry about how long it has been since I have updated, but I have my reasons. Yes I am in the second week of my school holidays, and I was going o update last week, but the night I was updating we had to call for an ambulance for my sister, then my dad fell off a truck and BROKE HIS RIBS and his work mates laughed -.- so I had to take care of him, and then my mum got really really sick, so I had to take care of everyone in my family. **

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END! IT IS REALLY IMPORTANT!**

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPPY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**  
"So…. Story time is over guys. Time for bed." I said and quickly ran up the stairs to check on Pierce.  
When I made it to where he was sleeping, which actually turned out to be my old room, I opened the window and climbed onto the roof like I did when I stayed here for that short week.  
I was slowly drifting off to sleep when I heard a grunt of pain and someone cursing like a sailor.  
"You know, you would make a terrible ninja." I spoke calmly, yet still managed to scare them.  
"I will make sure that I work on my ninja skills next time I want to talk to you." He smirked before laying down beside me.  
We laid there, just watching the stars before he spoke up.  
"I don't know how you did it," At my confused look he continued, "You managed to stay strong even though all the odds were against you. It is admirable that someone who has been through so much has managed to basically raise a child on your own, while defending him from a group of people who want you dead. I don't think that I would have been strong enough to." He confessed.  
"Yeah. I guess it was like a really crappy game of 'Deal or No Deal', only there were more cases and all of them had 5 cents in them apart from one, which had the $200,000 in it."  
When he gave me an adorably confused look I quickly explained, "'Deal or No Deal' is a T.V show back home. Just Google it." I sigh as I roll over so I was laying on my back again. "No, but all jokes aside, it was really hard on my, taking care of Pierce and all. I guess that in a weird way, they helped me become strong enough to escape and get here, to you and Sam." I said, my voice fading at the end.  
Even though I was laying on my back, I could feel Seth's eye on me, watching my every move, probably waiting for me to break down.  
"Well I am glad that you are here now." He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Me too." I smiled.

* * *

We laid there for another hour or so until I heard Pierce screaming.  
I jumped up, nearly falling off the roof, and fell through the window.  
As soon as Pierce saw me, he jumped into my arms and started sobbing.  
"Shhh, it's okay. You're not there anymore. Shhh baby, you're alright." I soothed.  
"T-They k-killed you, a-and hurt-t m-me." He sobbed.  
"Hey, you're okay. I'm right here, with you, and I'm not going anywhere any time soon, okay?"  
He nodded his head, sobbing out something that sounded like "Good, because I don't want you to go anywhere."  
After half an hour, he managed to stop sobbing but the tears were still running down his cheeks in little rivers.  
"Hey Pierce, I'm gonna give you to Seth for the moment, I have to go to the bathroom, okay?" I asked softly.  
"NO! Please don't leave me! I'm sorry! I don't want you to go," he wailed.  
"Shhh, you didn't do anything, okay? I just need to pee." I said, looking him in the eye.  
When I said 'pee' he let out a small giggle and let go of my shirt, looking over my shoulder where I am guessing Seth stood and sat.  
I stood up and took Pierce's hand in mine, slowly sliding it into Seth's, while whispering in Seth's ear "Just keep him calm. I will be back in a minute."  
I left the room and slowly made my way down the hallway to the bathroom.  
When I was done, I was making my way back to my room when Sam stopped me.  
"You make a good mother, you know that?" he asked.  
"Yeah, a lot of people would argue that point with you." I said with a sigh.  
"Don't worry about whatever they say." He said, patting my shoulder and walking back into his room, where I could see Emily sleeping.  
When I got back to my room I nearly squealed at the cuteness.  
Seth was laying on my bed with a sleeping Pierce in his arms.  
I saw my iPod on my bed side table so I had to take a photo.  
There was still room on the other side of my two boys, so I decided to slip into bed with them, rather than sleep on the floor.  
When I got into bed, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I felt Seth pull me closer to him and Pierce, and for the first time in three years I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**OKAY SO THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!**

**SHOUTOUTS!  
I would like to throw shout outs to the following authors.  
writergirl142: Thank you for being the first person to review on this story, it meant the world to me, so thank you so much for that XD  
mkc120: I know that chapter was confusing but I hope it is all cleared up for you now ^.^ thank you for the review, it made me smile :D P.S Kelly Armstrong is so amazing :O I love The Darkest Powers.  
NinjaDino721: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thank you for reviewing, and BTW your name is so adorable .  
ellawilliamsxx: Thank you for the review, you probably wont see this but oh well, I know it was confusing and I hope that it was all cleared up!  
. .Books: Thank you for the review, it meant so much to me!  
Mollydolly1996: I don't mind you giving me extra tips, so thank you for that :D thank you for the review, it meant so much to me!  
THE LAST THREE AND ONLY THREE PEOPLE TO REVIEW ON THE LAST CHAPTER!  
Radioactive hearts: DEAR LORD NOT YOU! EWWWWWWWWWWW NAH I kid I kid I love you 3 thank you so much for the review, I laughed the whole time ahahaha. Make sure you review on this chapter or I will steal Buffy .  
PenguinCullen06: Thank you for the review and PM, I cry in a lot of movies but don't tell my mum or sister or I will be sad ;) please R&R on this chapter :D  
AND FINALLY True Goddess! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! AND I AM ABOUT TO TELL PEOPLE TO READ YOUR FANFIC 3**

**IMPORTANT!**

**I HAVE HOMEWORK FOR YOU ALL!**

**REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER PLEASE! *le puppy dog face* AND PLEASE READ 'Monster' BY 'True Goddess' IT IS AMAZING SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE R&R on that please!**

**Make sure you review and I will give you a shout out .  
Please guys!  
Hope you all like that chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I AM TAKING DOWN THIS STORY.

Now that I have your attention, yes I am going to take down this story if I don't get enough reviews on it. I have posted 4 chapters of Forgetting The Past and have only gotten 12 reviews on it and it hurts. I put a lot of work into this fanfiction and I may sound like a bitch right now but I think that I deserve more than 12 reviews. I don't know, that may sound like a lot and maybe I am just being picky because I normally get more reviews than that on a chapter, but the only way I get people to read this story is if when I am reviewing a story I ask them to look at this one, and most of the time they don't. The only person who reviews on every chapter is my best friend, and it makes me feel bad that the only person who is telling me to continue on with this story is someone that I actually know. I may sound stuck up about it but it is just how I feel about this issue. If you like the story, then please review on it and tell me what you think, if you don't like it than review and tell me what I need to work on. I posted chapter 4 on the 1st of July, and it is now the 10th of August and have only gotten one review, and yet again, that was from my best friend.

It just makes me feel like people don't like what I am writing, but the thing is that it is just this story that doesn't get many reviews. I know that I don't update that often, and that is because I am really busy with all my school work and all my other fanfiction's and shit that is happening at school with people and stuff, but I honestly do try to update quickly, I just don't have the time.

Yet again, I am sorry if I sound stuck up about it but I just think that I deserve more reviews than just 12.

That is all.


End file.
